The present disclosure relates to a tripot constant velocity joint.
Constant velocity joints are widely used for the transmission of rotational energy. Constant velocity joints allow a drive shaft to transmit power through a variable angle, at constant rotational speed. One type of telescoping constant velocity is referred to as a tripot joint. Tripot joints are particularly useful for automotive axial drive shafts, particularly in front-wheel-drive vehicles between the transaxle differential and the driving wheel, as well as other applications. These telescoping constant velocity joint transmit a torque at various rotational speeds, joint angles and telescopic positions between shaft members.